


Happy Me

by Gee_is_Loveless



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friends, Crying, Elementary School, First Day of School, First Kiss, Kindergarten, Lunch, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Multi, Phobias, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Toddlers, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_is_Loveless/pseuds/Gee_is_Loveless
Summary: Follow this instructions to keep sane:1. Do not have a disfunctional family.2. Do not have an abusive brother.3. Do not get obssesed with being sane.4. Be sane on the first place, because if you are not, you will never be, lose all hope.Now come on, come all to this tragic affair...!





	1. Prologe: Happy Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyYellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/gifts).



I used to see them roaming across the streets in my neighbourhood. Since I was a kid they were there, some new, some very familiar, and the voice of my grandma telling things to the ajummas about mister Lee, the old man that on those times used to think cars were rhinos… and their laughters, I didn’t want to become one of them, I would scape myself in order to keep sane.

Growing up I used to keep myself calmed over every situation, meditation and exercise, maybe short breaks; my plan was to keep myself happy, relaxed and the most important: sane.

In this world, the simple action of trying my best to stay clear minded and serene is a exhaustive task, I was interrupted many times: when my grandma passed, when my parents got divorced, when my older brother moved away with his wife and son… I’m being constantly interrupted.

“Are you sure… I mean, it’s not normal” my only friend, this dumbass, this other interruption “Min Yoongi, it’s not normal, I mean, I know it’s okay to try and be mentally healthy but this is extreme”.

His name is Do Kyungsoo, he’s a few months older than me but I totally lost the little respect I had from him when he throw up inside my lunch bag back in elementary school.

“I don’t care, this is what I do… I mean, I imagine…” Imagine if I become crazy, I wouldn’t enjoy this world, my thoughts would be all scrambled and I would be useless, if I were insane, I wouldn’t be having this conversation with myself, would I?.

“Imagine what?” he looks at me just like a crazy person would stare, eyes wide open and all, he enjoys to scare me.

“Hyung!” I don’t call him like that in all my senses, but it’s the only way I can make him shut up and stop all his play.

“Sorry, you look amazing when you’re scared, aren’t you supposed to be fearless?”.

Fearless? How can one be fearless if this world can consume all of me?; my body one day will serve to the country I loathe, my mind is getting corrupted every second that passes and all, my entire being is being used to fulfil my parents expectations, how can I be fearless?.

“Move” I say in a whisper feeling my fists clenching, Kyungsoo is blocking my way out of this hell, I want to go back home “Move!” I scream this time, if I have to kick him in the nuts I will, I just need to go back.

At this age… Do Kyungsoo is thinking about failed exams and girls… we’re just sixteen… I’m afraid, I’m just afraid of being insane and not knowing it, that’s the truth.


	2. Lavender Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The toddler that hates school and change, the teacher that hates kids and a little bouquet of lavenders, what can go wrong?  
> Maybe everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whyyyyyy the last chapter doesn't have a title, it is actually an epiloge... maybe this platform hates me when I'm doing stuff alone, I miss my bae (thank you again honey bunny, I love you)  
> I really hope this madness is of your liking, I'm having a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> EDIT: I'm crazy, the chapter had a title...

“Mommy!” his heavy tears and the pain in his chest was a clear sign of his frustration and refusal to change, at his age, Min Yoongi was a very shy kid, thanks to his grandmother the unavoidable fact of going to school was harder than it should be.

A couple of teachers and even the principal were dragging him away from his mother who was crying too inevitably, he was very strong for his age and at the end his arms were too tired to continue with that fight, sooner than later he entered the school being carried by the teachers, his legs and all his body trying to reject the situation wasn't enough, the thought of being an adult ran through his head, he wanted to scape.

“This kid… yah, what's your name?” a male teacher was trying to calm him, he took one of his jet black locks and stroked his head patiently, Yoongi had his eyes tightly closed, his little face was full red and tears were running fast from his eyes to his chin. “I’m Han, I think I’m your teacher… why do you have to cry? Do I go and cry outside your house like this?, you are seriously disrespectful, didn’t your mom show you manners?” little Yoongi stopped crying immediately placing his small hands over his mouth “what’s your name little dumpling?” Han repeated once more for the kid.

“Min” his cracked voice, barely audible reached Han’s ears.

“That’s not your name, that’s your surname…”.

“Min Yoongi!” the kid shouted back to tears, holding tight to Han’s apron, the teacher was already laughing his lungs out, once in awhile “the toddler that hates kindergarten” appeared in the form of endless tears and sobbing.

“If you don’t stop screaming… have you seen Miss So in the park?” Han’s grimace started making Yoongi uncomfortable “Miss So used to throw tantrums like this and… now, she’s always talking to imaginary people, do you want to lose your head like her?”.

“L-lose my head?” the little red face turned pale in that exact moment, a page from a strange book his brother kept under their bed; some explicit version of Alice in Wonderland, almost twisted where Alice did lose her head by the axe of the Red Queen. “GeumJae-hyung.. he… is the Red Queen cutting my head?”.

“What? Who is GeumJae?” Little Yoongi explained to his teacher about his brother and the constant fear of being beheaded. “That's not going to happen kid, little good boys like you are not allowed to be beheaded”.

“Really?” Yoongi's eyes sparkled with joy, his only and biggest worry was finally banished.

“Yes, but be careful… there are other ways of losing your head” Han placed the kid carefully over his shoulders and started walking towards the greenery of the small school; a pleasant scent reached Yoongi's olfactory sense and his sight was filled with purples and blues. “there are things that can scare you, like… the red queen or… germs but look, some places can be relaxing and pleasant, surround yourself with relaxing stuff or you'll become useless, your mind will stop working and you'll be a burden to your parents, think clear and breath” Han walked between the bees and ducked, a little bouquet of lavender was the first contact that little Yoongi had with his new and obsessive lifestyle. “The scent of lavender relaxes me, it might work with you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, see ya!
> 
> (I'm so happy to know now the name of Yoongi's brother...)
> 
>  
> 
> -G


	3. Miss So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The harsh wind and an unknown feeling locked Yoongi’s lips, he didn’t understand what was going to happen; his first ever interruption in the difficult task of staying sane.

Min GeumJae, 14 years old at the time was responsible of picking his 4 year old brother from school; everyday from Monday to Friday, GeumJae had to talk with the strange chinese teacher that was on charge of his brother’s group, Yoongi was shy and quiet, the only problem was his irrational fears.

“If this kid comes tomorrow with another strange idea, Min GeumJae, I’m calling your parents and tell them the kind of books you keep under your bed” Han whispered deescretly to GeumJae trying to make everything easier for Yoongi. “Yoongi-ah! Your brother is here to pick you up”.

The kid stood up from a bench close to the scene, his face reflected the negative feelings he had in his gut.

“Han… am I coming back tomorrow?” Yoongi lifted his arms for Han to carry him and as he did, GeumJae turned away in that moment, his feelings for Yoongi were not the purest but he was his little brother and seeing him in somebody else’s arms got him frustrated.

“I don’t know, do you want to come back?” Han’s hands started to sweat, Yoongi was very close to him, his smell of chocolate and banana milk was getting him in his nerves, his phobia was worse than ever and the dark stains all over little Yoongi’s hands made him feel absolutely uncomfortable, he had to resist the urge to throw the boy straight to the floor in front of his brother.

Yoongi nodded with a cute smile printed in his face but it was everything but cute for Han, he wanted to escape badly, but he just wasn’t able, that was the job he chose, the job he hated.

The brothers started walking away seconds after the youngest Min gave Han a kiss in his cheek, discreetly Han wiped his cheek multiple times while the kids left.

“I like Han-hyung a lot, I want to go back to school tomorrow, do you like your teacher hyung?” Yoongi was holding GeumJae’s hand tightly while looking at the trail.

“I have many teachers and I don’t like them at all… by the way, he’s your teacher, you shouldn’t be calling him “hyung”, why are you so disrespectful?” GeumJae slapped his brother’s nape letting his hand go.

“He told me to call him just by his name but I can't” Yoongi whimpered drying his cheeks softly with the back of his hands.

“Chinese people are weird” GeumJae took his cell phone out of his pant's pocket and started looking through the little screen pressing the noisy buttons, most of the time Yoongi was very intrigued by it but this time things were different.

The big shadow of a woman hiding by the trees was scaring him, he was sure Miss So was the owner of that horrible smell and he knew he shouldn't be close to her.

“Hyung…” little Yoongi said with a broken voice but his brother was busy trying to reach some signal lifting his phone to the sky; the heavy shadow was approaching, for the kid it was gigantic. Yoongi held into his brother’s leg.

“Yah! Stop that, you’re getting my uniform dirty and mom won’t believe if I tell her it was you, look at your hands, they’re filthy as fuck!” GeumJae kept his sight on the green screen sending something to someone while his brother got dragged by that big and terrifying shadow.

Yoongi wasn’t able to scream, all his body was paralyzed with the same fear he felt when his mom left him at school for the first time but this time his voice didn’t want to come out of his throat.

“Hyung…” he finally whispered when his brother tried to find him nearby but only saw him into the arms of the old lady being carried to the deepest and loneliest part of the park, exactly where the park became a forest.

“Yoongi!” GeumJae screamed making Miss So starting to run; just as his brother, GeumJae got paralyzed, just in that moment his cell phone started ringing and “Mom” was the caller.

Seconds were years for Yoongi, the gaze of that woman was the strangest thing he ever saw in his short life; to one side to the other, Miss So was looking for something unknown, it was probably because her extreme phobia to birds or just the voices inside her head.

Yoongi was placed under a tree by the bridge, the woman started biting her thumb frenetically, it was already bleeding and the skin that was already ripped got some gray coloration; her steps were loud and she was hyperventilating, one of her hands reached Yoongi but then something stopped her, she started to look around again clinching any time a bird passed by.

Things occurred quickly, the next second she was dragging Yoongi by the hairs, taking him with her to the edge of the bridge, little arms and legs tried to stop the action but it was obvious that he and his strength weren’t enough, the forgotten bridge covered with moss and oblivion swing by the weight over it; Yoongi was told by his dad to not look down while staying in a tall place but this time he forgot everything, the river was under his feet, the fury of the water created a cold and humid breeze but he was shaking for another reason.

“Mommy?” he asked innocently to the woman that was just staring at him.

“I’m here Tae, I came for you kitten” that freezing gaze went straight to Yoongi’s eyes, her flaky hands stroked his face tenderly.

“My name is Min Yoongi” she placed her bitten thumb over his lips and frowned at him.

“No, no, your name is Taeyang, So Taeyang… and you are my pretty boy, my cute little kitten” at that moment she picked him up in her arms and started rocking “Sleep kitten, we’re going home”.

The harsh wind and an unknown feeling locked Yoongi’s lips, he didn’t understand what was going to happen; his first ever interruption in the difficult task of staying sane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting really fun!  
> I mean... yes, fun :D  
> Thanks for reading, see ya!
> 
>  
> 
> -G


	4. Lunch Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Noona!” he finally shouted to Miss Bom who arrived instantly to the crime scene. “My lunch bag!”
> 
> “Are you okay Kyungsoo?” Miss Bom cleaned Kyungsoo’s lips and cheeks, he looked totally relieved while nodding slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of childhood memories of my Yellow Bae and me are all here, I guess every chapter is more like a little fragment of us, and I think that's nice.  
> Enjoy!

The small crowd of kids started making him nauseous, it was the very first day in elementary school and he wasn’t sure about going in.

His mom gave him the chance to start going alone, after all he was a big boy already, GeumJae wasn’t coming for him after class anymore, he fixed the straps of his backpack, squeezed his lunch bag to his chest and started walking into the crowd.

Autumn was always that cold, his nose and cheeks turned red, he would miss Han calling him Snow White.

Several teachers started helping the new kids, Yoongi was totally lost, he started shaking, tears flowed through his face, he was frightened. 

Some seconds passed, he was the only child in the aisle, no one was around him anymore.

 

“They forgot about me” he whispered listening to the noise of the school day starting.  
“Do Kyungsoo, run to your classroom!” someone's voice called his attention, when he turned saw a woman and a kid his age.

“I have bellyache mommy!”

“It's cause all that goddamn popcorn you had yesterday, it'll go away now go to your classroom”

The young mother started pushing her son while he whimpered, Yoongi looked carefully to them, now both boys were crying.

“What’s wrong, are you lost?” She stopped and gazed at Yoongi, Kyungsoo pouted as an strange sound came from his stomach “Soo, hold it, I’m not taking you back home… Yah! come here baby girl”.

“I’m not a girl!” Yoongi shouted letting his lunch bag fall, his tears didn’t stop, not even when he felt someone holding his hand, his lunch bag was back to his chest and the growling stomach of the kid beside him was uncomfortable to hear.

“I want Han-hyung!”.

“Lu Han? He’s back at the kindergarten Yoongi, you can visit him later if you want”.

“Why do you know my name?!” he screamed with his eyes shut closed.

“You have a tag in your coat” Kyungsoo’s broken voice made him look to such thing, he raised his head and saw a pretty girl kneeling.

“Hello Yoongi and Kyungsoo, I’m your new teacher, you were missing and I wanted to find you, say goodbye to mommy Kyungsoo.”

Yoongi cleaned his cheeks with a little handkerchief he kept in his coat, suddenly he felt the gaze of his teacher.

“Are you feeling better?” she asked patting his head, he just nodded and adjusted again the straps of his backpack.

“What's your name noona?”.

“Don't call her noona, she is our teacher” Kyungsoo said turning back to see his mother walking away.

“Park Bom, and you can call me noona, let's be friends”.

Miss Bom took the kids by their hands and guide them to a pretty big classroom where around 15 other children were playing or just staring at each other with teary eyes.

The day started, Yoongi and Kyungsoo were sitting together; the smell of brand new school supplies and clean clothes was really pleasant and relaxing for Yoongi, he almost felt safe until the bell rang announcing break time.

“Wanna go out?” Kyungsoo asked.

Yoongi just nodded taking his lunch bag with him, he was starving and the kimbap roll his mom packed for him seemed delicious.

Yoongi loved his lunch bag, it was a present from Han, his colorful Power Rangers lunch bag was exuberant compared to the small plastic bag Kyungsoo took out from his backpack.

“W-what are you having for lunch?” Yoongi asked with the tiniest voice he had, he was frightened by this new situation and wanted to call his mom.

“It’s surely a sandwich and juice” Kyungsoo frowned placing his hands over his tummy.

“Are you okay?” Yoongi wasn’t ashamed anymore, he was more worried than anything.

They sat in a bench, very close to each other, Yoongi wasn’t feeling uncomfortable for the first time, this boy, Do Kyungsoo was something different.

“You smell like my mom” Yoongi inhaled violently Kyungsoo’s scent while opening his lunch bag, he took out the kimbap roll and a small blue reusable bottle, on the other hand there was Kyungsoo and a sandwich wrapped carelessly in a paper towel, he was paler than the paper at that point yet he tried to eat his lunch.

“Nini says I smell like chocolate all the time… When is your birthday? Am I your hyu…?”.

“Who’s Nini?” Yoongi interrupted right away.

“My younger brother, he’s… like 2, but he talks a lot and loves popcorn, yesterday he wanted some but…” Kyungsoo stopped talking, his stomach made again one of those noises, he wanted to run to the bathroom but it was impossible.

“I was born on March 9th of 1993… or something like that, GeumJae-hyung was born… I don’t remember but he is in high school right now” Yoongi started eating his roll “So… when is your birthday?”.

“J-jan… January 12th…”.

“Then you’re my hyung, right? Kyungsoo-hyung, do you want some of my kimbap roll?”.

Kyungsoo wanted to say “yes”, after all he was very polite and really wanted to taste Yoongi’s lunch but he couldn’t, he just took the closest container close to him that happened to be Yoongi’s lunch bag and let go all this stomach had to release.

There was not enough room in the lunch bag, the vomit started flowing to Yoongi’s pants and shoes, he wanted to scream at that moment but he couldn’t, he just was staring speechless to Kyungsoo ruining his loved lunch bag.

“Noona!” he finally shouted to Miss Bom who arrived instantly to the crime scene. “My lunch bag!”.

“Are you okay Kyungsoo?” Miss Bom cleaned Kyungsoo’s lips and cheeks, he looked totally relieved while nodding slowly.

“I’m sorry Yoongi-ah”.

“I’m never calling you hyung again, this was a gift from Han-hyung and you ruined it!”.

Yoongi, Miss Bom and Kyungsoo walked together to the infirmary where everybody got cleaned, even the lunch bag; Kyungsoo got back home nonetheless, Yoongi tried to stop being his friend, little did he know that their friendship was one of those “forever” things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spring break is coming, so I'll be editing all this madness.  
> See ya!
> 
>  
> 
> -G


	5. Heize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a middle schoolers problem but a problem after all, Jang DaHye, that girl with fierce eyes and voice of an angel, she was a bit rude with everyone but strangely attached to Yoongi since they meet in fourth grade; Kyungsoo, Yoongi and her were together most of the time.  
> Seeing DaHye was easy back then but as hormonal teenagers things started changing, Kyungsoo started having issues with his armpits, Yoongi had some moustache here and there and DaHye…  
> “She smells like peaches” Yoongi sighted even harder than the last time.  
> “She uses perfume, of course she smells like anything, she could smell like ass if she wanted”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's better latr than never, right?  
> My computer got fucked up and I'm using another device so if you see more mistakes than usual... Please be patient with me.  
> There's some fun stuff about this chapter, I promise I wrote this before Suga's colab with Heize, this has been planed since... I guess May? I can't remember... I'm some kind of psychic (lol)  
> Please enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> -G

"What if I really like her?”

“Well, you tell her and that’s all”

“How?”

“Just open your mouth and say it”

“That’s all?”

“More less, she have to answer, she might reject you”

Lu Han at this point was a 34 years old teacher, still a kindergarten teacher, but Yoongi’s favourite teacher after all, since the last day of kindergarten Yoongi went almost every day after class to just talk to him and pick dried lavender together.

The past weeks there were two subjects that concerned Yoongi deeply; Jang DaHye and Oh Sehun.

“And if I like him too?”

“Him?, I thought you wanted to be normal and stuff, people who likes someone with their same gender are not normal at all” 

“But I like him” 

“Then you should tell him”

“Am I going to stop being normal?” Yoongi’s eyes were almost out of his face, that was the least thing he wanted.

“More or less, that’s how it works; if you’re a male you must like females, if you’re a female you must like males, are you a male or a female?"

“Of course I’m a male and I’m tired of your answers, I’m not a preschooler anymore, can you talk to me like you talk to adults for once?”

“That’s the problem Snow White, I don’t talk to adults, actually… I don’t talk to anyone” Han ducked and picked one more time a little bouquet of dry lavender placing it behind Yoongi’s ear. “You’re still a kid, you’ll never stop being that small dumpling crying for his mommy so… if I could say something, go for her, DaHye sounds better than Sehun, Yoongi and DaHye is better than Yoongi and Sehun, so… it won’t be troublesome”.

It was a middle schoolers problem but a problem after all, Jang DaHye, that girl with fierce eyes and voice of an angel, she was a bit rude with everyone but strangely attached to Yoongi since they meet in fourth grade; Kyungsoo, Yoongi and her were together most of the time.

Seeing DaHye was easy back then but as hormonal teenagers things started changing, Kyungsoo started having issues with his armpits, Yoongi had some moustache here and there and DaHye… 

“She smells like peaches” Yoongi sighted even harder than the last time.

“She uses perfume, of course she smells like anything, she could smell like ass if she wanted”.

“You could use some… deodorant, the fragrance of onions doesn’t suit you well Soo, take a shower or something”

Yoongi mocked his elder, they were trying to walk to Yoongi’s house where GeumJae and his stupid (on Kyunsoo’s words) girlfriend were surely doing forbidden things.

Yoongi opened the wooden door and threw his shoes to the side trying to make all the noise he could.

“Min GeumJae, your brother and I are here so I give you ten seconds to put on your pants, one!” Kyungsoo screamed making Yoongi laugh.

“I’m fucking ten years older than you Do Kyungsoo!” 

“I don’t give a single fuck!” some light steps came from the stairs, but Yoongi wasn’t in the mood of a fight between his best friend and a girl he barely knew.

They ran to the kitchen, picking up some little bottles of banana milk chugging until the last drop.

"Are you gonna kiss her?"

Why on earth would Yoongi invite Jang DaHye to a little picknick that same afternoon?

Why would her even thought about using that cute dress that Yoongi loved?

Why...?

"Why are you this red Yoongi? Are you scared?" her voice made waves inside Yoongi’s brain, the scent of the cherry lip gloss made him smile and his chest was full of something he couldn't understand. 

"Close your eyes DaHye-ah" he was scared indeed but his body became strangely brave at that point, he took DaHye's little hand intertwining his fingers with hers.

"You're forgetting, I'm your noona Yoongi, behave…" the girl whispered almost against Yoongi's lips.

"D-don't be my noona…"

"What?"

Yoongi left a small peck over her lips, and tried to look into her feline eyes failing miserably.

"Be my girlfriend, Jang DaHye" he said looking at the blue and white gingham fabric under them; a soft laughter arrived like breeze to his ears, little brown curls made his nose itch and the relief of a "Yes" made that situation even dreamy, at that moment we was as happy as he could ever be.

"Hunnie, someone is at our spot!" the crying voice of a girl made Yoongi jump a bit, that voice he hated, that stupid girl that was in the middle of everything, Bae Joohyun, or better said…

"Irene-ah, there's a whole lot of the park free, let's go…"

"Don't wanna!" her heavy satoori made DaHye giggle, while her partner, Oh Sehun just rolled his eyes.

"Stop, I told you I'm not your dad"

"And I told you that's our spot!" 

DaHye started picking up the plates and trash while Yoongi had only one thing in mind eyes full on the tall guy with heartthrob aparience, Yoongi felt almost the same while looking at DaHye, the same tickling on his fingers and heavy weight over his heart.

Oh Sehun was simply too distracting for him, he looked stunning at the golden hour but him seemed to be having a very rough time controlling his girlfriend, he was sure…

"I wouldn't be like that…" thought of the possibility, being able to stand that close to the most popular guy at school, if he even had the chance…

"Let's go, Joohyung is getting way too loud" DaHye was standing right in front him, wanting to pick up the fabric and leave as soon as possible.

They folded it together and started walking, DaHye was rubbing her hand against Yoongi's, making him feel like burning.

Yoongi took her bag and her hand too, passing by the couple that was still fighting about god knows what; Yoongi decided to forget about that, DaHye's hand was soft, and he loved how she was able to turn his pale skin into something as red as a tomato.


	6. Noir

Cooking?" 

"No" 

"Carpentry?" 

"I'm afraid of hammers" 

"Arts?" 

"You know I'm not crazy noona" 

"You don't have to be crazy in order to go to the art club" Yoongi and DaHye were sitting outside the school waiting for Kyungsoo, after some weeks together DaHye started thinking about spending even more time with Yoongi. 

"I… I like to sleep and music, I prefer to go back home after class and it doesn't seem nice to me to come on Saturdays too" 

"I want you to come with me to the dance club" DaHye made her cheeks puffy crossing her arms over her chest letting go of Yoongi's hand. 

"Yah… Don't let go, you know I love to hold hands" 

"Then let's dance, it's fun and we'll hold hands all you want, come with me?" 

"Fine, but if I don't like it I'll just stop going" 

"You'll like it, I promise"

That same afternoon Yoongi convinced Kyungsoo to go with them to the club, he said yes many tears later. 

"I don't wanna" Lu Han looked at the kid in front of him, at age 14 Min Yoongi was still that same shy boy that he met years ago. 

"Why?" 

"You know I'm shy, I don't dance, it’s difficult for me to even stand in place, I'm too nervous, I'm gonna hold DaHye's hand in public…"

"If you marry her when you get older, you'll have to hold her hand always" 

"No way!" 

"Yes, that's what boyfriends and husbands do" 

"This was a bad idea" Yoongi's breathing got accelerated, he was trying not to lose himself into the panic attack but it was too late, he started crying while Han's contagious laughter chirped into his ears. "Don't laugh!" 

"I'm sorry but I have to, the first time I saw you cry was because you wanted your mommy, now you're crying 'cuz you don't wanna hold your girlfriend's hand on public, you're just lunatic Min Yoongi!" 

"I'm not! I'm not!" 

"Calm, if you don't you'll pass out and Miss So's ghost will come to take revenge on you" 

"Hyung!" Yoongi was terribly afraid of ghosts after GeumJae took him to a strange shamanic kind of exorcism. 

"Yah, it's okay, no ghost will haunt you, but if you don't go with DaHye to the dance club, probably she will haunt you for being the worst boyfriend in the universe" 

"I want to be the best" Yoongi whispered cleaning his face with his sweater paw. 

"Then go with her and dance, Kyungsoo is going to be there, he will save you if you start acting like the lunatic you are" 

Dance club wasn’t easy, after all DaHye wasn’t his partner and all the club started to laugh when they found out that his partner was not other than Kyungsoo. 

"You stink" anytime Yoongi said that to his friend he squeezed his hand even stronger making it turn into purple. 

"Behave" the grip grew stronger until Yoongi, not as gently as he could bit Kyungsoo's hand mercilessly. "I said behave!" 

The entire class looked at those noisy boys, seconds later they were looking through the window. Yoongi didn't know where to place his sight, his eyes were glued to that good looking couple, his DaHye and Sehun were dancing awkwardly, Sehun tried to smile while DaHye kept trying to look at Yoongi. 

"I'm sure that you're not paying attention to Joohyun, are you?" Kyungsoo's voice waked him from his slumber, Yoongi's eyes scanned into the room finding the tinny girl looking at him as if she wanted to kill him.

"She scares me a lot" 

"... And then he stood on my feet, I really wanted you to be my partner, I'll talk to the teacher" that day DaHye was specially talkative, Yoongi was about to run to the bathroom and hide there the rest of the day, he had a terrible headache and his hands were all sweaty. 

"Sehun is… Very silly, he's kinda nice but he is too tall, I don't like him, I wanna dance with you" Oh Sehun had all the features to be a perfect match to Yoongi, he imagined himself dancing with him instead of DaHye. 

Sehun's steps were noisy, the school life stopped for some seconds while the wind removed his chestnut hair, he looked so perfect with his fitted uniform and that fluffy red scarf. "... Yoongi-ah, I'm talking to you!" 

DaHye took Yoongi's face staring directly into his eyes "You like him, right?" 

"H-how!?" Yoongi scraped from DaHye's grip screaming as loud as he could. 

"It's okay if you like him, I get it, he is ridiculously attractive, if you like him just… Why don't you tell him?" 

"Are you crazy?!" he shouted calling everyone's attention, specially Sehun’s. 

Was it really a bad idea? If his girlfriend agreed then there wouldn't be a problem, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
